riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The Timeline of the Rise Universe. The Rise Timeline is a chronicle of events in the Rise Universe. History Earth-that-Was The year is 3100 AD. For thousands of years, mankind has looked to the stars, hoping to one day take his place amongst the gods. They succeeded. But all good things come to an end. More than a hundred years after man first left the Earth, the human race now faces it's end. Storms destroy most of what little ecology is still left, and many of his cities are reclaimed by rising seawaters from the liquefied ice caps. Chaos ensued, with the nations of the world warring against one another for what little remains of the Earth's resources. Whole countries are wiped off the map in the bloody competition. In less than a year, a quarter of the planet's population is dead. On colonies offworld, the numbers exceed even that. Eventually, the powers of the world come together, to reach an agreement. With Earth and it's Sisters barely habitable for the human race, their salvation lay elsewhere. Their solution: a neighboring Galaxy known to most as 'Mjolnir'. For two years, the human race joins in cooperation the likes of which has not been seen before, or ever again. FTL-capabilities and long-term vacuum travel are amongst the achievements. Finally, the two years are done, and the fruits of Humanity's labors are revealed: The Colony Ships, 200 enormous vessels made of the finest technology man has achieved. Their purpose, to ferry the human race to the stars. But even the 200 are not enough to hold the trillions of the Sol System's populace. From the United States of Canada, to the Catholic Moons of Saturn, the best, the brightest, and most importantly, the richest, are selected. And before the year is up, the two hundred arks leave the Eight Worlds behind, to journey to the great unknown. The others are left behind to die. Brave New World The year is now 3108 AD. The Colony Ships stay in empty space for four years. Not all of them make it, ranging from reasons like engine failure and fatal collisions with alien bodies, to mutiny or outright inter-ship civil wars. Of the 200, only 170 arrive at the new Galaxy. But it is enough. As the Ships reach the outermost rim of the Mjolnir Galaxy, however, an alarming discovery is made: Not only is the Galaxy habited, unlike our own, it's practically crowded. Mjolnir played home to billions of strange races, some more violent then others. The ones first encountered by Humanity are feared by even their fellow Mjolnians: The Travesti. The Ships survive the attack, but in doing so, many of the Colonies are separated, scattering humanity like seeds throughout an alien Galaxy. Almost all of them make contact with new species, though fortunately most are more welcoming than the Travesti. Eventually, new nations begin to spring up, nations like Ossyria, The Great Houses of the Kitsune League, and, greatest and largest of them all, Homeworld. Most of the Colonies manage to survive with their technology intact, and communication between worlds is quickly established. Alliances and trade are negotiated, and while mankind's arrival was unprecedented, they are nevertheless welcomed by most native Mjolnians. A new age has dawned, and humanity is part of it. A new date is created in remembrance of Mankind's journey. But some men dislike sharing. One of these men is a young, up-and-coming politician named Mathias Longfellow. A Colder War The year is 3160 AD, better known as 50 AF. It has been fifty-two years since mankind first stepped on alien soil. Longfellow, with his charisma and breeding, proves to be popular amongst the Homeworld Colonies. Thanks to a growing pro-human sentiment, he's elected Colonial President in less then a year. Five years later, Humanity launches the first strike against the 'alien' threat. Using the Homeworld Colonies' influence as leverage, many other human nations join in the war. While many Mjolnian races wield more advanced technology, better weapons, or simply outnumber humanity, too many are simply too scattered to mount a resistance against the hammer of the Colonies. Thanks to the invention of powerful new weapons platforms, humanity's victories are numerous. What was once a war becomes nothing less than galaxy-wide genocide. In five years, many of the Mjolnian powers are displaced, some annihilated completely. In another two years, Longfellow declares himself Dictator-for-Life of the new Homeworld Empire. His titles are many, Lord President, King, Emperor, though many know him as nothing less then the supreme example of Humanity's might. The new weapons platforms prove popular even amongst the surviving Mjolnians, now relegated as little more than a Lower Caste in the Empire. Many turn to mercenary work, for the Empire is always hungry for additional guns. The weapons platforms are known as Humanoid Military Vehicles, and their inventor, a young scientist by the name of Decel Erachin, becomes an excessively wealthy man, with a monopoly on the new market. Of course you know, this means War The year is 72 AF. Not all of humanity cooperates with Mathias Longfellow's bloody regime, however. Groups such as the Paladins and the Hydra League rise from the malcontents, opposing the greedy claws of the Empire at every turn. It's a war of escalation. Peaceful protests soon turn to suicide bombings, and many of these resistance groups soon become little better than the Empire itself. Only the Paladins remain true to their cause, fighting for freedom of all sapient beings. Besides the resistance, the other human nations become more wary of the Empire's ambitions. Most proceed to become more militarized, preparing themselves for the oncoming storm. Human nature seldom changes however, and soon, many of these worlds turn against each other. To the east, the Kitsune League quashes a rebellious House. In the South, the nations of Ossyria and Tyrus wipe each other out in nuclear fire. The Hydra League continues to grow stronger as more planets cede from the tyranny of the Empire. Many soon find that Hydra is in some ways, worse. And far away in dark space, the survivors of Longfellow's purge are united by a terrible, alien, truly alien, intelligence. They look to their old homes with jealous eyes. The time to Reclaim their rightful places as Mjolnir's masters would come soon. The chances of anything coming from Mars, are a million to one they say. The year is 91 AF. For twenty-nine years the Empire has ruled with power unparalleled by all. More worlds continue to be claimed by an iron fist. But for all his power, Longfellow cannot escape one truth: All men die in the end. So stubborn was his will to live that he began even practicing the medicines of his hated aliens, hoping to secure just another second of precious life. And from the shadows, his advisors begin to sharpen their knives, waiting for the inevitable. And to their side, the Hydra League prepares for war. Commander Allan Fury, supreme leader of Hydra's military, soon crushes the old guard of of Hydra's Ruling Council. He is not content for a war of attrition, for he knows that Hydra will not survive. No, what he wants is for one single, masterful stroke, to forever shatter the Empire's rule. However, even he knew Hydra lacked the Empire's sheer firepower, a glass knife couldn't hope to puncture an iron curtain. And then the Reclaimers made contact. The Mjolnian refugees had spent the better half of their exile amassing an enormous battlefleet. With the aid of the the mysterious aliens, known by humans in their histories as the 'Mi-Go', they were prepared to take the war back to the Empire's doorstep. But much had changed over the passage of years, and even the Reclaimer's massive spy network could not hope to know all the details of the Empire's reign. So they hoped to us a human agent to precede the coming invasion. They chose Hydra. The dark science of the Mi-Go aided Hydra in preparing for the war, but in so doing they slowly chipped away at what little of Fury's humanity remained. Many of Hydra's members were permanently altered by the Mi-Go, turned into living killing machines, but at the price of their own soul. A price Fury was willing to pay, damn the protests. The years preceding the Reclaimer invasion was one wrought with tension. The Paladins, one of the few truly righteous resistance groups in the Galaxy, were split, betrayed by one of their own. Their leader, Karl Vladick, was made an example of by the Empire, while more than half of the remaining Paladins defected to the Hydra League. Mathias finally passed away in during one of his numerous operations, and the power fell to one of the King's most trusted advisors, General Kincaid, Supreme Commander of the Empire's Fleet. And though the Head of the Empire's Black Ops, one Ray Shishigami, hoped to manipulate Kincaid as his puppetmaster, the truth was that Kincaid answered to one other. And caught in it all, between powers so vast it staggered the mind, was a gang of ragtag mercenaries-turned-rebels. Leading them was Axel Erachin, son of the Decel Erachin, infamous inventor of HMVs, irreplaceable gear in the Empire's war machine, and, secretly, a senior member of the Paladins. This will only end in Tears The Reclaimer attack was quick and deadly, catching the Empire completely off guard. In mere weeks, the Empire had lost more than fifty percent of it's territory to the furious assault. Additionally, many other independent powers were caught in the crossfire between the Reclaimer-Hydra Alliance and the Empire's desperate forces. Some, like Karsol, were luckier then most, managing to hold on to a majority of their assets as they weathered away at the furious tide. Others, like the Kitsune League, were wiped out completely. And near the Galactic Core, on the industrial world of Factory, Decel Erachin welcomed back his wayward son. He knew his time was short, for he above all was a prime target for Hydra and the Reclaimer's assassins. And one amongst Axel's party held they key to ending the bloody war. But before his plans could progress further, Factory came under a two-pronged assault by both the armies of Hydra and the Empire. In the carnage, Axel and his company survived, but at the price of his Father's life. Neither of the two invaders escaped unscathed either. Hydra lost Kurt Norik, a high ranking member in it's hierarchy. And Ray Shishigami, who thought himself the shadowy puppetmaster of the Empire, discovered too later that Kincaid was the one that held his chain, and found himself discarded, a weapon that had been used and discarded by it's wielder. He, along with Axel, found themselves clasped in chains aboard the Empire's flagship. But Kincaid wasn't quite done yet. In a desperate attempt to even the odds, Kincaid proposed a lightning strike against the Hydra throneworld of Brimstone, to assassinate Commander Fury and retreat behind their defenses before the Reclaimers could notice. He recruited Erachin and Shishigami for the 'suicide squad', to uncover Fury under his defenses and put an end to him. Those that survived would be pardoned of their crimes. To agree to it was almost certain death. To turn it down was absolutely certain death. The choice was simple. While the skies above Brimstone was thick with fire from Hydra and the Empire, beneath Brimstone, Axel and his company crawled through the tunnels, searching for Fury's bunker. They found him, but Fury was waiting, with his new Reclaimer-made machine and other assorted horrors from the darkest corners of the Galaxy. The skirmish was furious, resulting in several of Erachin's company dead, but eventually Axel's crew emerged victorious, not only accomplishing Fury's demise, but the complete destruction of Brimstone itself. The Reclaimers, however, would not let such action go unpunished. Summoning the might of the First Fleet, they launched and all-out attack against the Homeworld. The bloodiest battle in the Reclamation War was about to begin. All Power demands Sacrifice So powerful was the technological might of the Mi-Go that the might of Longfellow's Thirty Year-Empire was nearly annihilated in just a few weeks. But the worse was yet to come. The casualties of the Battle of Homeworld would skyrocket to the thousands in the first hour alone. As the colossal Fighting-Machines of the Travesti marched across the ashen remains of Homeworld's cities, beneath the Royal Palace, Kincaid revealed his master hand. In mere minutes, the battle had turned from a ferocious brawl between the Reclaimer-Empire forces, to a desperate fight for their lives against monster Kincaid and his Consuls had unleashed: The Overlord, a massive alien War-Machine built by a ancient civilization. As the fight raged on, the Mi-Go revealed the truth of all the war, all the bloodshed, to Axel and his crew: It was never about the Mjolnians, or vengeance, or even conquest. The Reclamation War had always been but nothing but an elaborate chess game between themselves and the alien power that built the Overlord, the Pantheon, known to the humans as the Forefathers. They'd manipulated Kincaid and his ilk with promises of immortality, and were on their way to making a full comeback, first with betraying Kincaid when they possessed him and his advisors, and finally with the return of ancient powers who fancied themselves gods. Now the final stroke of the War was at hand, and the Mi-Go were determined to win at any cost, even stooping to dealing personally with humanity. The Battle on Overlord was perhaps Erachin's finest hour. As the titanic machine laid waste to the host of the Reclaimers and the Empire, Erachin and his crew assaulted the innards of the machine itself. Meanwhile, the sky opened up to the shadows of thousands of HMVs, sapient, thinking machines that filled the vast vaults of Factory, lead by a most unique of machines. Hundreds of the machines sacrificed themselves that day, a last gift from Decel Erachin that would buy time for his son to finish it. At the peak of the Overlord, Erachin stood face to face with a possessed Kincaid and the Pantheon. Mere mortals of all races stood against ancient gods. And won. The power of the Forefathers was broken, their hosts slain. With the death of it's pilots, the Overlord ceased to function, collapsing like a puppet without strings. And though the victory was undercut by bitter tragedy, Axel's crew stood on the ashes as heroes of the day. The Madness begins. Their task complete, the Mi-Go returned to the darkness where they came. The War didn't matter any more. They'd won, and the Reclaimers simply didn't matter any more. Unfortunately, the War did not simply end there. The Reclamation War, so steeped in the Galaxy's bloody history, would not be halted simply for the victory of a single planet. The Battle for Karsol, Paradiso Lost, the Last Stand of the South, Tänhouser Gate, Operation Hammerhead, the Battle of Beast's Maw, Sinner's Plain, the Siege of Phyrris Falls. All names that are remembered by soldiers and civilians alike, both by Mjolnians and the alien invaders from the distant blue planet. The true turning point for the majority of the Galaxy came on Karsol, December 5th, 91 AF, on the flat expanse of land known as Sinner's Plain. News of the Empire's defeat at Homeworld spread quickly, and many of the Reclaimer's leadership felt that with their true goals achieved, attempts at a truce should be established. A sentiment not shared by the bloodthirsty Travesti. The conflict between the Travesti Dominion and Greater Mjolnir reaches back through millions of years, and many of the Reclaimers were disgusted by the actions of their former enemies. Unfortunately for them, the Travesti did not tolerate weakness well. After the Massacre of Sinner's Plain, the forces of the Reclaimers fragmented quickly. Without the might of the Mi-Go to guide them, the Reclaimers turned on each other, allowing the desperate defender's front to quickly regain ground. Sieges became one-sided slaughters as Travesti craft began to blast their own allies out of the sky. With the semblance of any coherent order gone, the might of the Reclaimers shattered. The Reclamation War finally ends on April 1st, 92 AF, with the final push of the Travesti back into the Rising Sun Cluster. The remnants of the Reclaimer Fleet retreated back to fortified territory to nurse their wounds and plan for the future, while the defenders hobbled back to their own territories, to begin rebuilding. God's in His Heaven, all's right with the World The year is 129 AF. It has been thirty-eight years since the Reclamation War. The Galaxy has mostly recovered since, though old would still remain. New Powers have arisen to occupy the vacuum left by the Empire's downfall. Self-proclaimed Wardens of the Galaxy, the North-Eastern Defense Act has risen amongst the mightiest amongst them. A coalition of several Reclamation War-era alliances, they hold much influence over the current events of the Galaxy. Acting as the unofficial head of NEDA is the Northern Federation, largest of the Northern Rim nations. The Kars Systems, where amongst the bloodiest of the fighting took place, still bears many wounds from the battle. They've earned a reputation for tenacity amongst the Galaxy's politics, not the strongest, but never backing away. The Kahada Union, likewise, has evolved from a peaceful society, to one that rivals that of ancient warrior-cultures. Their tanks are amongst the largest and most powerful in the Galaxy, rivaling the most advanced HMV of today. Gaia consists of only a single world, being a former Hydra League asset. It's strength lies in it's influence on Galactic Trade, and the lonely world has funded many of NEDA's operations. On the 6th of November, 98 AF, NEDA received a most peculiar member. The United Alliance of Free Mjolnians, a new nation founded by the remnants of the Reclaimer Fleet, finally emerged from their fortifications, and into galactic politics. The UAFM sought to make amends for their actions during the War, though gave no apology for the first strike, citing that it had always been a Battle against Human Aggression. While accepted into NEDA's membership, a few internal groups still hold animosity for the Reclaimer members. However, the Alliance still holds a considerable technological powerbase, and few are brave enough to cross them. The Travesti Dominion still lurks in their corner of the Galaxy. They have not forgotten the actions committed by both the humanity and their own former allies against them. Like the United Alliance, the Dominion still holds much of their Reclaimer might, however, unlike the UAFM, the Travesti are all too willing to unleash the full extent of their horror against the enemy. Though mostly keeping to themselves, a recent attack against the Southern Rim has done much to remind the Galaxy that the Travesti still remain a very real threat to Galactic Peace. While the Rising Sun Cluster has been overrun by the Travesti, many refugees from the War still survived, having been offworld or simply slipping through the cracks. Kanade Orihara, a former associate of the Erachin Crew, and Princess of House Orihara, sought to return glory to a once-magnificent portion of the Galaxy. The survivors of the League took back Amaterasu. While small pockets of human civilization a scattered throughout the Dominion, Amaterasu alone makes it's presense clear, spitting in the eye of the Dominion's power. Unfortunately for the bold Orihara, the world also occupies the precarious position of being sandwhiched between Dominion and NEDA territory, and should either power wish to wage war against the other, Amaterasu will almost certainly be swept up into it. Fortunately, the Travesti remain almost willingly ignorant of the planet, despite the heavy presence of their spies. And as long as the Imperial Seat is filled, the League survives. In the Southern Rim, on the graveyards of Ossyria and Tyrus, the rose of the New Ossyrian Republic blooms. A democratic republic backed by vast conglomerates. The Lady President of the NOR also happens to be Head of one of the largest Hypercorporations in the Galaxy, so it's no surprise that the NOR is one of the wealthiest nations in the Galaxy, as well as the pioneer of many new technologies in use throughout the Rim. Less spoken of are the vast armories of the Republic. Deep in the secret storehouses of New Ossyria lay dozens of Mikalovich Warheads, amongst the Galaxy's most devastating Weapons of Mass Destruction ever conceived. Four are missing. The NOR's closest neighbor, the United Feration of the Southern Rim, is also it's most prominent enemy. Formed from the remains of Ossyria's and Tyrus' military, the unlikely allies have given rise to one of the most militaristic superpowers in the Galaxy. The Federation is the polar opposite of her rival in almost every way. One one side, a Capitalist Democracy, where cultural tolerance and free trade are the words of the day. On the other, a Military Dictatorship, still practicing the Empire's old ways of species segregation and iron-fisted rule. It exists in a state of perpectual Cold War with New Ossyria, the UFSR seeking to eject the NOR from the Southern Rim, which they see as their rightful territory. Due to it's strong military few other Powers wish to interfere with the tremulous situation. Despite the presence of such Superpowers, vast swathes of the Galaxy lay unexplored, whole worlds and species yet to be discovered. This unexplored space is called many things, Wild Space, Freespace, the Black, and is home to numerous smaller nations, most consisting of no more than a single planet, if even that. Unlike the relatively peaceful situation in Occupied Space, conflict is common in Wild Space, and many PMCs, such as the Hellknights, Lost Children, and the Red Riders, can make a lucrative trade there. Here, mutant, Mi-Go worshiping Hydra Cults war with the renegade, human supremacist, Neo-Hydralites, while in the territories of the former Empire, rogue Imperial Warlords compete with their Confederacy brethren for scraps of the shattered Empire, maggots swarming over a rotting carcass. And from the shadows, militant Forgotten cells await the word of a faceless master. For they know the time of their return is near. The year is 129 AF. It has been one hundred and thirty-one years since Humanity discovered life in Mjolnir. Battles and Wars have been fought and lost. Heroes and Villains are born. But the Galaxy adjusts. Events For information on specifc events, please refer to the Events category. Before Fall *'The Beginning -' Reality is formed. The exact circumstances of it's creation are somewhat hazy, with theories ranging from sleeping gods to the settling of cosmic sludge. ** The 'First Civilizations' are founded. Many of them are venerated by future civilizations as deities. *'Unquantifiable -' In a nearby Universe, in which time and space are considered foreign commodities, a war is fought between two alien civilizations. Humanity will later know them as The Mi-Go and the Pantheon. Though the two alien races are nearly evenly matched, the Mi-Go held a considerable technological and numerical advantage. *'14 Billion BC -' With defeat eminent, The Pantheon, with the aid of stolen Mi-Go technology, escape to a nearby Universe. The one they emerge in is a young one, still undergoing it's birthing throes. The Pantheon begin to influence the formation of the material Universe into one more comfortable to them. The Pantheon also find their own bodies being affected by the presence of Time, and will eventually start dying off from sheer old age. As reproduction is a wholly alien concept to their minds, they begin searching for cures to this alien anomaly. *'13 Billion BC -' Life begins to emerge in the Universe. Though some of the Pantheon would rather see the potential competition destroyed, the majority consider the discovery a potential asset in their plans. ** The Mi-Go begin to suspect the Pantheon was not wholly annihilated as was first suspected. *'12.5 Billion BC -' The Pantheon discover a process that will allow them to merge their minds with native lifeforms. With their bodies degenerating rapidly, the entirety of their race begin biological migration en masse. Their mortality no longer in danger, they begin enslaving many of the Universe' lifeforms, and even creating several slave races of their own. *'11 Billion BC -' The War in Heaven. The Mi-Go finally uncover the Pantheon's trail, and send their forces into the Material Universe. The Pantheon, a mere remnant of their former glory, find themselves in danger of extinction. Odyn, last Emperor of the Pantheon, proposes a solution: To simply wait out the Mi-Go. ** As their slaves battle the Mi-Go, the last of the Pantheon begin gathering on selected worlds around the Universe. Using their 'divine' rituals and technology, they create the Gates, doors to a secure pocket dimension of their own creation. Abandoning their material bodies once more, the Pantheon Ascend into their dimension, their minds safe from harm. ** The Mi-Go, however, are not so easily fooled. Is they are unable to destroy their enemies, they will simply strand them forever in their own pocket dimension. Unable to fully commit to a Universe-wide crusade, they leave a single Agent to seek out and destroy the Gates and all traces of the Pantheon. The process will take billions of years, traveling from Galaxy to Galaxy in search of Pantheon strongholds, but the Mi-Go are as patient as their enemies. ** The Gates, sensing that not all the Mi-Go are gone, do not reopen, leaving the Pantheon trapped. For the first time since it's creation, the Universe is free from their influence. *'100 Million BC -' The Seraphim become the first FTL capable civilization in the Mjolnir Galaxy. An ambitious race, they begin conquering the other, less advanced civilizations of Mjolnir. ** The natives of the planet Skaro wipe each other out in a bloody war. Their entire planet, from the atmosphere to the oceans, is bathed in radiation, which wipes out most of the world's lifeforms, and the few that survive are mutated beyond recognition. Amongst them are a species of small, hard-shelled invertebrates, who eventually become the dominant lifeform of Skaro. They will be later known as the Travesti. *'94 Million BC -' The Fall-From-Grace. The Seraphim Empire is destroyed in a mysterious cataclysm. Only a few worldships and several million of their people survive. They become a peaceful, nomadic people, no longer willing to permanently settle on any one world. This sets the foundation for theocratic society of modern-day Seraphim. *'64 Million BC -' The first of the Tzeenosaurs arrive in Mjolnir, carried from their own distant Galaxy by the mysterious Winged Ones. They aid the Winged Ones in their war, and are rewarded with their own world in Mjolnir. They swiftly establish themselves as a ferociously unbeatable warriors in their new Galaxy. *'34.7 Million BC -' The Travesti come into contact with the alien Ulraagi. Surprisingly little conflict ensues, and eventually the Ulraagi trade strange weaponry for the Travesti's unique biotechnology. *'30 Billion BC -' The Travesti begin to spread throughout the Skarian Systems. The worlds they conquer are swiftly terraformed to a climate of their liking, their inhabitants destroyed utterly. *'15 Million BC -' The Travesti continue to expand, and eventually their empire reaches the edges of charted space. Surprisingly, they cease further expansion, and are content to simply watch and wait. ** A primitive tribe discover a Gate on Homeworld. Though they lack the intellect to comprehend the advanced technology, they begin venerating the Gate as a tool of the Gods. *'10 Million BC -' The First Travesti War. The Travesti launch a full invasion into the rest of Mjolnir. They are almost unopposed in the first years of the War, until a desperate alliance between the Mjolnians is struck, driving them back into Travesti space. As a result of the bloody conflict, several races become increasingly militaristic. *'9.8 Million BC -' The Second Travesti War. The War lasts a mere two years, until the Travesti are driven back through the assassination of their Emperor. ** A collection of powerful, utterly alien entities known only as the Court of Eternal Night begins to take an interest is Mjolnian affairs. They lurk in the shadows of galactic politics, subtly manipulating events into outcomes that favor them. *'9.3 Million BC -' The Third Travesti War. Now armed with primitive cloning technology, the Travesi attack once more, and only stop when their entire Battlefleet is destroyed by a school of redirected Space Whales. This results in one of the most devastating defeats the Travesti have ever suffered, and the next two million years are spent licking their wounds, advancing their technology, and wondering what they did wrong. *'9 Million BC -' The Fourth Travesti War, also known as The Nightmare Crusade. Possibly the largest of the Travesti Wars. The Travesti very nearly make it to Galactic Core, but are stopped once more when the Tzeenosaur Warlords unite to drive them back. The War never technically ends as Travesti continue to send raiding parties into Mjolnian territory, though most are easily repelled. *'8.4 Million BC -' The Fifth Travesti War. Surprisingly uneventful, as only half of the main Travesti army was sent into the Invasion. *'8 Million BC -' The Sixth Travesti War. In a surprising turn of events, the Travesti attempt more subtle methods of warfare. Attempts to sabotage Jawhen WMDs to be turned against other Mjolnian factions, however, were unsuccessful, as Travesti are not, by any stretch of the imagination, subtle. *'7.6 Million BC -' The Seventh Travesti War. The Travesti Battlefleet launched a twin-pronged strike at from both the West and North Sectors. However, both fleets meet with heavy resistance, due to intelligence reports acquired by the species known as the 'Mutations', a race of shapeshifters and relative newcomers to galactic affairs. Most Mjolnians have by now adapted to the Travesti brand of violence, those that did not having been destroyed long ago. *'7.2 Million BC -' The Eighth Travesti War. The War ended before it really began, when a well timed Supernova annihilated three quarters of the Travesti Fleet, and the scattered the remaining fleet. The Jawhen denied any involvement in the affair, though many Mjolnians remained wary of the 'Elves' and their experiments for generations to come. *'6.7 Million BC -' An attempt at launching the Ninth Travesti War ground to a halt as the Tzeenosaurs launched a brave, some might say insane, assault on Travesti territory. The resulting strike destroyed numerous shipyards and half-finished battleships, as well as countless Travesti Clonelings. Though Tzeenosaur losses were heavy, many still hail the attack as one of the greatest Tzeenosaur victories to this day. *'6.2 Million BC -' The Ninth Travesti War. With the exception of the Fourth and Eleventh War, the Ninth was possibly one of the largest Travesti attacks yet recorded. Still bearing a grudge against the Tzeenosaurs for their attack nearly half a million years ago, the Travesti launch a direct invasion on New Gojiras. The first, and probably only, siege of the Tzeenosaur homeworld was a bloody conflict, with countless losses inflicted on both the Travesti, as well as on the Tzeenosaurs and their allies. After several years of gruelling fighting, attrition and lack of supplies force the crippled Travesti fleet hobble back to Dominion Space. *'5.8 Million BC -' The Tenth Travesti War. The Travesti fight to a stalemate, and are driven back again when the Seraphim Saraxhiel rams his Crystaline-Cathedral into the Travesti Flagship, the resulting implosion killing most of Travesti High Command, and almost a quarter of their Battlefleet. ** A conflict unofficially known as the 10.5 Travesti War cumulates in an explosive climax when a ragtag band of mercenaries destroy the Travesti Throneworld of Skaro, possibly by accident. The resulting chaos nearly tears the Travesti Dominion apart, as rival Travesti Warmasters begin to attack each other. *'3 Million BC -' The Travesti Civil War comes to an end once Warmaster Jok-Kaadaash destroys the genetic databanks of his rivals, damning them to a Final Death. Jok-Kaadaash crowns himself Eternal Imperator of the Travesti Dominion, and unites the tattered forces of the Travesti. *'2.5 Million BC -' The Eleventh Travesti War. The Travesti return to rest of Mjolnir in full force, barreling through the defenses set up around their borders. They are barely halted by the sudden intervention from the Seraphim, whose normally-unpowered weaponry tear through their ships. However, the borders of Travesti territory are expanded by nearly half. *'1898 AD -' Humanity first encounters the extraterrestrial in the form of the Molluscs, their neighbors from nearby Mars. Humanity wars with the Molluscs, and are nearly destroyed, but the Molluscs are eventually repelled due to their weakened immune systems. The technology of the Molluscs are reversed-engineered, propelling their knowledge of science and technology years ahead of 'Schedule'. *'1900 AD -' A Mi-Go scouting party first discover the planet Terra. Details of the encounter are muddled, though no records of actual armed conflict are known. *'3100 AD -' The year of endless natural disasters all but destroyed humanity on this year. Hurricanes destroyed crops necessary for maintaining humanity's growing population. Earthquakes leveled cities. Floods turned small towns into seas. The governments of the world had no way to deal with such a problem, and the people began to revolt. *'3102 AD -' Humanity unites under the idea of moving to the stars where there might be new planets with resources humanity could use to survive. The space shuttles that would carry them to the stars were created. *'3104 AD -' The people who would be allowed to go to the stars were selected from the best of society based on their skills, wealth, or physical aptitude. The ships left that same year. *'3108 AD -' After years of continuous space travel Mjolnir galaxy was found in addition to Homeworld. Mjolnir included what seemed like hundreds of planets, including Homeworld, a planet near identical to Earth. Aliens were for the first time encountered. After Fall *'3110 AD (1 AF) - '''A new way of keeping dates was created to reflect the rebirth of humanity it was called After Fall, or AF. Humanity peacefully coexisted with the aliens of Homeworld, but they were restless and hoped for a return to normalcy. A government is created based on democracy, but if failed to find a solution to the alien problem. *'02 AF - Starships originating from the nation of the southern states of the United States of America ventures south and locates what is known as the Southern Rim. Ossyria is established, and after a few months, Tyrus is created as well. *'03 AF - '''A large expeditionary fleet crash-lands and disperses in the Rising Sun Cluster. In the same year, a concerted effort is made by the progenitors of what would soon become the ruling Houses came into existence in an attempt to establish order among survivors. *'05 AF - 'Northern Rim colonized. Colonists of primarily Russian descent. *'13 AF - 'These proto-clans come into contact with each other for the first time, beginning the Great War for Ascendence. *'17 AF - The Great War for Ascendence concludes with only nine fully fledged Houses remaining. House Orihara in particular continues a series of conquests to gain territory lost, and has unofficially established itself as the most powerful of the nine, a highly contested title. *'36 AF '- Feodor Gregorovich leads a worker's revolution on Stalingrad, turning the government to a Communist rule and sends supporters of the revolution to the world's four main trading partners who also turn Communist. Union of Soviet Systems formed by the Communist worlds. *'37 AF - '''House Orihara is humiliated when an extended assault by the House Kimigata wrests away almost all of their claimed territory and nearly ends up tearing itself apart. It's disregarded by most of the other clans following these defeats. *'38 AF''' - Union of Soviet Systems attacks the democratic government of Suvorov. Northstar Alliance formed by the remaining democratic governments in the Northern Rim to combat the attacking Communist forces. Great Northern War begins. *'41 AF '- The invasion of Jawhen and the First Jawhen War. *'50 AF -' Mathias Longfellow, an alien despising politician is elected as President of the human colonies. *'52 AF -' H.M.V.s are invented by Decel Erachin. *'55 AF -' Humanity takes the aliens in the galaxy to war. With their technology they decimate the alien forces. This became known as the Freedom War as humanity fought to be free from sharing its planets with other species. *'56 AF - '''Impressed by the staggering power of the HMV, Hideki Orihara invests most of the clan's remaining wealth into commissioning and designing his own models. Initial mass-production units come in the form of modified Keller Frames. *'57 AF''' - With the help of the newly invented H.M.V.s, The Northstar Alliance defeat the Union of Soviet Systems on Stalingrad. Great Northern War ends. Feodor Gregorovich kills himself in his bunker. Northern Federation formed with a democratic socialist government in order to unite the Northern Rim under one banner. *'59 AF - '''With his legion of HMVs amassed and his pilots trained, Hideki Orihara proceeds to tear through territory in what he called the Grand Reprise. While the other Houses would soon catch onto the Orihara's HMV-centered methology, by the end of this, House Orihara is the uncontested reigning power of the Rising Sun Cluster. *'60 AF -''' The Freedom War ends. A new government is being formed by Mathias Longfellow whose people practically worshiped him for his victory over the aliens. *'62 AF - '''The Empire is established. *'64 AF '- In a response to the formation of the Empire, the nine Houses of the Rising Sun write a mutual representation pact to resist outside influence. This pact - coalition, so to speak - calls itself the Kitsune League. *'65 AF-''' The Empire begins the Black Ops program designed to turn Child Soldiers into the ultimate assassins capable of killing and surviving on any planet. *'70 AF-' Black Ops program ended. Gentlemen made into Empire's dominant assassins. *'71 AF-' The Yoshimitsu Clan is disbanded after civil disagreements with the more powerful Kitsune League *'72 AF -' The Hydra League is born out of disgruntled border planets no longer able to trade with their once favorable alien allies. *'73 AF -' The Three Heads are established as the leaders of the Hydra League's military. ** Alien forces attack the Northern Federation. Xeno-Federation War begins. *'75 AF -' The Empire begins the Hired Guns initiative, employing thousands of mercenaries and bounty hunters in order to take on the Hydra League through sheer economic might. *'76 AF - '''The Paladins are established. *'87 AF - A massive invasion fleet from Tyrus spearheads itself through the Ossyrian Defense Grid and begins its invasion on Ossyria, the single most powerful nation in the Southern Rim. *'88 AF - '''The surviving Ossyrians split themselves into two factions; Those for liberating Ossyria, and those for destroyed Tyrus. The battleship, OSS Heavenly Spirit, makes itself known in the Southern Rim by attacking Tyran convoys as well as a grand heist, involving mercenaries of sorts, which saw the destruction of a Tyran cruise vessel. Near the end of the year, the Ossyrians again hired mercenaries to retake the planet. The mission CORRUPTED LINE. *'89 AF -''' The Escape From the Hell, first and only time it happened. Followed by the founding of the Hellknights. **The remaining Ossyrians as well as thousands of highly skilled mercenaries break through the already weakened Tyran defense line and tear the planet apart the same way Ossyria was destroyed. With over a dozen Shiva class nuclear devices detonated, the planet Tyrus is turned into an irradiated death world. No Ossyrian has survived the battle, hundreds of mercenaries were lost. *'''89 AF - Northern Federation forces attack the Golek on their Homeworld of Varash in the largest offensive the Northern Rim had ever seen. Federate troops seize Golek capital. Xeno-Federation War ends. Northern Federation government gives their former alien enemies equal rights and let them live among them. Immediately start incorporating aliens into the Federate military. *'90 AF - '''The events of Rise Part 1 occur. The mercenaries begin their work for the Paladins after being betrayed by the Empire. **In the same year, the United Federation of the Southern Rim is created from the remnants of the southern planets. To avoid another bloody Southern War, they sign the Treaty of Geneva. ** Rise Part 2 occurs. Paladins are dismissed, Karl Vladick is killed in action, and Kincaid is established as the King's regent. A massive fleet of non-humans enter Mjolnir, lead by the Mi-Go Howard. Several massive assaults are launched on Imperial worlds and their allies. ** Rise 3 starts, merely some weeks after the Assault on Oasis. ** Later in the year, the Hellknights take back the Hell. *'96 AF''' - A rebellion on Jawhen is started, launching the Second Jawhen War. ** Founding of Haken's Book Club. *'98 AF' - Unified Worlds of Kars is formed within the Kars System. *'120 AF -' The events of Rise 4 and Rise 5 occur. *'128 AF' War of the Alliance begins Category:Events